Despondent
by Mercymadness
Summary: Being recruited into the Akatsuki as an apprentice was the last thing Sakami expected to happen. She didn’t know what was worse, dealing with her mentor, or her fellow students. Not that she was a perfect character herself. (Multiple OC)


Sakami sat in the tree above the grassy training ground, observing the children arguing below her with tired silver eyes. Her jaw-length plum-colored hair was pulled back from her face with a black elastic headband, giving her a clear view of the situation.

She had just gotten her own genin team, and she was already sick of them. They were hopeless. Being grass-nin, they had teams of five, a jonin leading four genin, two senior and two rookies. When the senior genin got their chunin promotion, the younger genin would help mentor the next rookie batch. Her group was a little different though. One of her fellow jonin had died messily on a mission, sticking her with his brats. If Sakami knew the Kusakage would stick the snot noses with her, she wouldn't have killed him.

See, Sakami was a jashinist. She killed for fun and stress relief, the immortality was just an upside. Hiding it from her village was a pain but not impossible. She would have defected long ago... if the pickings weren't so ripe. A few missions here or there could go south without anyone batting an eye, as was the life of a ninja. As long as the mission was completed, the higher ups didn't tend to look into the details. The fact she often got solo missions allowed her to terrorize whatever wondering citizens she came across, sacrificing without much prejudice.

These new _brats _would definitely hinder her little hobby. They required a lot of attention, and kids were often much more perceptive than most gave them credit for. The older ones in particular, Masao and Gin, seemed to be wary of her. On the other hand, Izuko and Hisoka almost pissed their pants every time she glanced at them. The four were arguing right now. None of them got along. Their personalities were ridiculously different. Masao was calm and determined, he probably had the most promise out of the four. If Sakami could have chosen just _one _student_, _it would have been him. Gin, on the other hand, wasn't motivated _at all. _It was almost a waste of a headband to let him become a ninja. He just wanted the higher pay.

In Hidden Grass, ninja were basically royalty, due to their low numbers. In fact, she could probably count the amount of jonin on her hands. They were weak in quantity, but the standards were much higher compared to other villagers.

Izuko was a pretty boy who was afraid of getting hurt. And Hisoka was just useless in a general sense, he tended to bring the team to an even lower point every time Sakami had thought they hit rock bottom.

All in all, she was disappointed. In her team, in her village, and in herself for being stuck in such a position. Sighing, she laid her back on the branch below her, grey halter top snagging on the hard bark. Her black skirt had slits over both legs, revealing bandages that covered her delicate regions. "You brats really don't know the first thing about being a ninja. Drop and give me 200."

The barely-teens below her jumped at her tired voice, not having noticed her. Amateurs. Gins' nasally voice grated against her ears as he responded. "200 what Sensei?"

Sakami groaned, turning a silver glare on them. She was really not cut out for this teacher business. "200 everything. When I say you're done, we'll go on our first mission. Deal?"

The four nodded, already having learned that questioning her wouldn't give them any more answers. This time they had promise of a reward, so hopefully they would actually _try._ Splitting up, they each worked out on their own. It didn't take long before they were all a puddle of sore muscles. Sakami huffed, once again reminded how much she hated her new life. "Fuck it, you guys are useless. I don't know what Hichi saw in you all. Let's just go and get a mission done so I can go home."

Heading to the mission board, she plucked the first D-rank she saw from the cork wall. It was an herb gathering mission, not far from the village. That'll do. Throwing the paper slip at Masao, she started walking. Gin was already peeking over his teammates' shoulder at the payment, much to her annoyance. He wouldn't be getting _any_ money if he didn't do the work.

Walking through tall grass fields, they made their way to the gathering area. The four children didn't notice how they were being watched, but thankfully their sensei did. Not that she was going to do anything about it.

She was itching for a killing and some rogue vagabonds might just have to do for now. She put her pale hand over her kusarigama, two hand-held scythes connected by a long chain. The blades were customized, making them look more like pickaxes than regular kusarigama scythes.

The children were still picking plants when their enemy finally showed themselves. Sakamis' tired grey eyes traced over their cloaked forms, mind running miles a minute. They had some sort of uniform, so this was an organization? What business would they have with a genin team? Probably none. So, their business must be with her.

She felt and looked rather relaxed for the situation. The clueless children behind her were still working, only noticing when a gravelly voice rang through the clearing. "Sakami Sota?"

Smirking at the duo, she brought her blades into her left palm. The one on the left was smaller and shorter, she could probably take him, but the one on the right was vicious-looking, with blue skin and a sword the size of her on his back. The kids behind her were instantly on guard, taking a formation that would have impressed her if she cared. Hisoka was shaking furiously, sensing danger in the air. "S-Sakami-sensei?"

If she _hadn't _wanted the newcomers to know who she was, that kid would have just fucked up all of her chances. He always had a way to fuck something up. She heard a hiss from Masao, and she echoed his sentiments. "Shut the fuck up Hisoka. Stay on guard."

"Ahh, so you _are _Sakami. We have come to extend to you an... invitation." His melodic voice sent shivers down her spine. Forget her previous assessment, this man could rip her in two. The blue skinned man released killing intent strong enough to send her responsibilities behind her to the ground in pain just from the pure pressure of it. She was handling it much better, only sweating slightly more than she had been before. She sighed again, it was starting to become a habit. "That wasn't really an _invitation _was it? What typa' offer is this?"

The shorter mans' black eyes trailed to her team, taking in their quaking forms. "We'll be able to tell you more... once they're gone." The killing intent lifted, but there was still an undercurrent in the air. The boys helped each other stand. I looked back at them, unsure of what he meant. Did he want her to kill them?

Sakami was a murderer, yes, but she didn't kill children. She killed heretics, sinners, she killed those who have no problem killing themselves. She killed those who could actually inflict pain on others. These flies were no threat. If they had reaped their first souls, or could even kill a bug, she wouldn't be having this problem, but they were still too pure for her to gain any satisfaction from their deaths.

The purple-haired woman wasn't stupid. These men could smash her and the boys in an instant. Not like her life was very interesting at the moment anyways. She had to make a decision.

Glancing at the children behind her, she tossed her head in the direction of the village. "Go."

Masao protested immediately, still holding onto the trembling Hisoka. "Sensei, no! We can't leave you!"

The pale woman whipped her head at them, this time unleashing a smirk and silver glare that she was sure resembled her fathers' at one point in time. "Go the fuck home, Masao. Tell them I defected."

This time, Gin spoke up. "What!? Sakami-sensei-"

She cackled, interrupting him. "What the fuck do you not understand? I'm curious about his invitation. I'm leaving Grass. By the way, you can tell Ass-Kage that I was the one who killed Hichi, not the informant. Oh, and I killed Goro. And Saiki. And Bou. In fact, Hidden Grass would probably have a much higher ninja population if I left! It's really in your own best interest." Her wicked smile told them she was telling the truth.

"You... YOU killed Hichi-sensei?!" Izuko rushed her before being caught by his teammates. They were in histeria, all of them but Masao were blubbering. Taking charge, he dragged his team from the clearing, running towards the village as fast as he could with all the dead weight he was trying to drag.

She felt them go, waiting until they blipped off of her (limited) chakra radar to speak to the men before her. "So tell me more. We have, I'd say, about fifteen minutes before they reach the village. Another five before the hunters are on our ass. So, I guess that means you don't have very much time to convince me you aren't going to kill me."

The blue man cackled unexpectedly, if she hadn't been trained all her life to avoid giving tells, she would've jumped. His voice was _booming _as he spoke, "Haha! You're a funny one. If we wanted you dead, believe me plum-cake, you'd be swimming with the fishes right now."

She swallowed heavily. These men were completely insane in the brain, and had the strength to make it even scarier. The shorter man ignored his partner and directed his melodic voice to her.

"Pleased to meet you, Sakami. I am Itachi. We are of the Akatsuki, an organization dedicated to achieving world-peace. If you would, please come meet our leader? He will explain everything much more adequately." He spoke like some of the politicians back at home. She sneered at the stilted-ness of his speech. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go then, before the fucking hunter squad shows up."

They led her through the bamboo forests and fields of grass, she had to push herself at maximum speed to keep up. They quickly exited her small country and sped through the Land of Rain, stopping just after they crossed the border into the Land of Rivers. She was huffing and sweating, but not over exerted. Sakami hadn't gotten a run like that since her last real jonin mission a few weeks ago, and she missed it.

They were stopping for a rest, but it seemed like it was just her and Itachi. The gigantic blue man had stalked off at some point silently, holding his sword over his shoulder. After they were settled and she helped herself to a food pill, Sakami felt comfortable enough with the quiet man to ask some questions. "So, Itachi-san is your name? Who's the other dude? Is he coming back?"

He glanced at me, black eyes forever apathetic. "Kisame will be back when it's time to move again. We'll leave when dawn breaks."

She sighed and placed a hand on her face, finger tapping the mole on her cheekbone. He didn't use honorifics, she noticed. They must be close then? It's not like she could sleep, not with these creeps watching. Who know what their real goal is. She decided on climbing the tree her back was against, escaping the wet ground to sprawl on a branch. She slipped her black elastic hair band down her neck, letting her bangs fall over her left eye once more. After inspecting the armband she wore that proudly displayed her villages symbol, she carefully carved a line through the metal. There was never going back, she didn't even particularly want to. There were upsides to living in a village, sure, but it felt played-out. It wasn't fun anymore.

She glanced at the man below her, who had his eyes closed as he was polishing his kunai. Most shinobi dulled their weapons, but he must have a purpose. She spent her resting time analyzing Itachi, trying to figure out what attacks he might use or what weapons may be hidden under that bulky cloak. It was a hobby of hers, often made dangerous by the people she analyzed. Ninja didn't like being stared at or sized up so openly.

Her silver eyes squinted as he reflected the moonlight from his kunai into her face. His eyes met hers, and she understood his silent direction, hopping from her perch and standing by as the blue giant emerged from the path ahead of them. It was time to move again already. They moved at a slower pace this time, and Sakami assumed they were getting close. They ran all day, and by that evening, they started crawling to a walk. Sakami was really annoyed at the pace, but didn't say anything out of pure fear. She was only 19; immortal, yes, but not invincible. Even with her students out of the way, it wasn't a fair fight. They were simply on a whole other level, and Sakami can acknowledge that humbly.

The group of three finally arrived at a rather large cave entrance. The pale female fingered the necklace pendant that had previously been hidden under her halter top. After bringing the triangle to her lips in a quick prayer, she dropped it, letting it hang visibly. Her God would give her the strength to survive today, and she would thank him as soon as she could.

They walked deeper into the cave system, taking a few turns before coming across a giant boulder. Her travel companions each made a handsign out of her view, and the boulder rolled to the side with only a whisper of chakra.

It looked like a normal building behind the large rock. Lights lined the plain walls, illuminating the hallway, but not enough for her to see the end. The stone floors set a chill to the air but it wasn't unbearable as they guided her. The boulder rolled back into place behind her, shutting her in.

The men led her to a door larger than any other she had seen at the end of their walk, and she stared at it with bulging silver eyes, already feeling intense energy coming from behind it. Kisame's deep voice shook her smaller form as he spoke, "Go in."

She steeled her nerves and walked through the doors. She almost felt like laughing at herself. In her village, she was one of the top dogs. And here? She was shit on the bottom of their shoes. It was probably a mistake, telling her students she defected.

Purple orbs shone from darkness, black rings encircling their pupil. The door shut by itself behind her, and she was starting to notice a pattern. Sakami didn't know what this person wanted with her, but they remained silent, so she spoke first. "I'm Sakami Sota. A couple of your men came to retrieve me, something about an invitation. I'm interested."

I flicked my magenta bangs with a twitch of my head, trying not to make any large moves. I didn't want any action to be misunderstood.

A male disembodied voice bounced off walls she couldn't see, "We have intel that you are immortal. Is this correct?"

Sakami felt a bead of sweat run down the back of her neck. How the _fuck_ did anybody know? She had been so careful to hide her regenerative powers, never relying on it, and killing anybody who noticed in cold (_warm~ oh so warm~) _blood before they could tattle. "I- uh, yeah. Mind telling me _where _you got that intel?"

Cause someone was gonna die. The man chuckled, and she once again couldn't tell where the noise was coming from. Even if there were eyes right in front of her, she felt like that wasn't the person really speaking to her. They were eerily still, and hadn't blinked once. "I will explain. We are the Akatsuki. We are a group of S-ranked nuke-nins, and our goal is world peace. This will be easy to achieve, once we succeed in our goal to collect all nine Bijuu. This is where you come in. We have ten members total, each S-rank. Alas, despite our skill requirement, we tend to go through members rather quickly due to... the nature of our work. So, we have come up with a solution."

She gripped her hands at his words, waiting for him to get to the point. She was no S-rank. What did they want with her? Her nerves were starting to show, she didn't like how tense this person made her. He better hurry this up. Purple-eyes didn't even answer her question, and she had a feeling he wasn't going to. The fact someone was _alive _walking around with info on her made her pale skin crawl.

"Each member of our organization has been directed to train an apprentice to take their place in the unfortunate event of death. Being short a member is very detrimental to our plans. They were told to choose someone they think they can get along with, who they can pass on their skills and knowledge to. Our member Hidan has chosen you, Sakami, to be his apprentice, after hearing of your abilities. You either accept, or I will cut you into so many pieces and scatter you so far across the continent you'll wish you had never discovered your vile religion."

The plum-haired girl glared into the purple eyes floating before her, now truly convinced they weren't the real person she was talking to. "My answer is obvious then. Just tell me what to do."

The purple irises in front of her blinked for the first time since she entered the room. This time, his voice sounded tired, instead of lecturing. "Call me Pein-sama. I am your leader. Just leave, Itachi will show you to your room and introduce you to your new mentor. You'll do well if you listen to him. I'll call upon you if you're needed for anything more."

Sakami nodded as a bow, turned on her heel, and left the pitch black room. Itachi was waiting for her alone, his large partner once again missing. "Follow me."

They were silent as he led her down a corridor of doors, some with names or personalizations on them. These must be rooms then.

They entered through one, and she observed what she supposed was her new room. It was much smaller than her (admittedly) luxe apartment back in Grass, but it has her essentials. A bed, a desk, and a large closet.

Sakami almost jumped when Itachi spoke up again, his quiet melodic voice was kinda creepy. "Hidan will be here in a moment. Bathrooms are straight down the hall to the left, Hidan will show you where the kitchen is at later. Everyone fends for themselves, they keep the pantry stocked."

She nodded at him, plum hair swishing around her face and tickling her neck. "Thank you, Itachi-san."

He was about to leave, but paused before closing the door. He sent a charcoal gaze her way, and it was the first time she had seen any sort of emotion on his face. She couldn't even make out what it might've been, though. "Good luck, Sakami. Don't make him mad."

The pale teen couldn't hold back the blush at the familiar way he addressed her. Maybe they just didn't use honorifics here? They were a group of nuke-nin after all, manners must not be something they care much about.

Wait, don't make him mad? Did he mean Hidan?

She didn't have much time to wonder about what he meant. Only minutes after Itachi left and Sakami settled into her bed, her door flew open and hit the wall with a slam. The knob went straight through the drywall, leaving white dust to swirl through the air. A man stood in her doorway.

He was shirt and shoeless, only wearing a pair of black baggy pants that were bandaged at the bottom. His slicked silver hair would have matched her eyes if it was slightly brighter. Purple eyes roamed over her lounging form, not seeming very impressed. Sakami was rather impressed with him, though. He was in top physical condition, and the triangle pendant around his neck made her excited. She had never met another worshipper before, only the one who had introduced her.

His smooth voice commanded her attention, "You're my new fucking student? You're gonna break girlie."

His eyes landed on her pendant, and his scowl transformed into something much more cocky and pleasant. "Or maybe not. Follow me, bitch."

She growled at his impudence, but followed after him lazily anyways. "My name is Sakami, old man."

He rounded on her so fast her steel eyes couldn't perceive it. A fist to the head sent her crashing to the floor, holding it still as she went a little dizzy. "Oi! Bitch, I'm only 21. Learn to respect your fucking elders."

Sakami rubbed the growing bump over her head, pulling herself from the cold stone floor to walk behind him once again. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Before long they ended up in a huge cavern, sparkling stalactites that hung from the convex ceiling dripping mineral water onto the smooth floor, creating puddles. The walls were rugged, and there was a tunnel on the other side. It looks like the only justsu they used was to even out the floor, everything else looked completely natural.

He took a fighting stance, facing her. "Okay brat. Today is taijutsu only, if I don't think you're good enough to have that pendant around your neck, I'm fucking taking it from you."

He didn't give her a chance to respond or prepare before he launched at her wildly. The teen had to dodge on reflex, spinning herself from his reach. She spent the next few moments dodging a flurry of punches, trying to recover from her surprise.

He was unpredictable. She finally caught up when he went to grab and throw her. Sakami grabbed the hand reaching for her shoulder and landed a throw of her own, tossing him over her shoulder in a surprising show of speed and strength. The sudden attack took him off guard, but only for a second. They were now trading blocks and blows, Sakamis' more flexible style flowing around Hidans' hard-hitting fist. She landed more blows than she took, but every punch he managed to land was devastating. She had to avoid them. In fact, she was beginning to suspect he was only letting her hit him to gauge her strength.

One punch in particular made her collar bone crack, but she took the opening it gave her to swing her long leg and land a savage kick to his chin.

This caught the bulky man off guard. He was going to talk, probably comment on the bone he just broke, but got clipped with her black ninja sandal before he could even make a syllable. She watched as his white teeth bit off a chunk of his tongue.

The flesh hit the floor with a wet slap, and blood dribbled down pale lips. Sakami immediately started giggling, rolling her shoulder as her collarbone finished regenerating. He was glaring at her, holding his tongue in one fist and pointing a bloody finger at her with his other. "What th' fuck you bits'" was all she could hear over her laughter. He growled, storming off. She followed not far behind, still cackling. He was leaving a trail of blood drops as we walked, and soon the plum haired girl calmed down enough to breath properly. "Hey wait, where are we going? Shouldn't we sew that back on?"

He shot her the middle finger, not even looking in her direction. Soon they arrived at a plain door. Hidan knocked briefly before barging in, much like he had done to her not too long ago. She stood in the doorway, not sure if she should enter.

It was a plain looking room, with brown walls and a desk in the corner. There was a huge safe by the desk though, large enough for her to fit in if she wanted to. There was a man sitting on the bed in the other corner of the room. He had electric green eyes and black hair, stitches framed his face and she could see some on his exposed hands as well. Hidan threw his tongue on the money pile in front of the man, ruining the neat stacks and making a bloody mess. He was immediately enraged.

"Hidan, what the hell?! That's my fucking money!" He growled. Hidan glared back scathingly. "I don' giv' uh phuck, fis me!"

The green-eyed man's glare intensified threefold. Black thread shot from his fingers, taking the mutilated tongue and shoving it in Hidan's mouth. It looked very unpleasant, and she was pretty sure she heard a crack from all the force being exerted on his jaw. "I'm not fixing you again. And you have to fix everything you messed up." Only a moment later, the thread retracted, and green eyes finally made their way to her. "Your new apprentice? Call me Kakuzu. You'll be seeing a lot of me, if you can last."

They slid over her pendant a second later and started glaring. "Oh great. Another one."

She rolled her silver irises and chose to ignore his comment, focusing on Hidan instead. These people were fucking crazy and intimidating and she didn't want to get on anyones bad side. "Where's the kitchen? I'm hungry."

He scoffed, "Pretty boy Itachi didn't give you the tour? Go find it yourself, bitch."

He sat on the floor, re-counting the money piles he had messed up. They must be partners, like Itachi and Kisame were? She flipped him off behind his back, making her way down the hall. She was a grown ass woman, she could find a fucking kitchen.

Sakami wandered down random corridors, until she caught a whiff of something sweet-smelling. She thought if she followed it, it would lead her to the kitchen. Maybe someone was cooking.

Alas, the smell did not lead to a kitchen, but to another organization member wearing a plain black cloak and an orange swirl mask with only one eye. She sniffed the air again, just to make sure she was in the right place. Yep, she was. This grown ass man smelled like pancakes.

Well, at least she could ask for directions. "Hey, do you-"

The man, who was previously just standing in front of a closed door, bounced to her as she began talking. "OOoohhhh~ Tobi meets a new person! Hi new person, Tobi is Tobi! Nice to meet you pretty girl! What is pretty girls' name?"

Feeling nonplussed, she tried not to cringe away. This man had to be at least rank S, unless he was another apprentice? That would make much more sense. "Uh, Hey? I'm Sakami. You know where the kitchen is?"

"Ouuuhhhhhh~ Tobi knows where the kitchen is! Tobi will tell Sakami if Sakami can do Tobi a favor!" He put his gloved hands on her bare shoulders, directing her to stand in front of the door he was sulking in front of moments earlier. "Denka is inside! Tobi wants him to come out! Your turn to try now!"

Sighing at the crazy person beside her, she knocked on the door. Yelling came from the other side, it sounded rather boyish. "Go AWAY Tobi!"

"Yo, actually, I'm new. I'm just looking for the kitchen man, can you tell me where to go?" Sakami spoke to the door, hoping it was loud enough for him to hear. He must've, because she heard a crash as someone rushed to open the door. "A chick?! Woah finally! The wiener party is over! How're you, hot stuff?"

A short teen stood in the doorway, only wearing boxers and a plain t-shirt. He had white-blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. His features were boyish, matching his voice, but he must've at least been my age. "Just tell me where the kitchen is, I'm hungry."

He smirked, "I have something you can ea-"

Before he could finish, Tobi bounced around her and slipped passed the boy into his room, sending him off balance.

"Kami-chan opened the door! Kami-chan opened the do~or!" He chanted, Denka just deadpanned. "I was so distracted with the thought of a pretty girl... TOBI! Get OUT!"

The annoyed female sighed once again, before resuming her mission of finding the kitchen. Thankfully, it didn't take long for Denka to kick Tobi from his room, and the hyperactive man caught up with her. His pancake smell swirled around her sensitive nose as he danced around. "Tobi will lead Kami-Chan to the kitchen~"

She ignored his chanting and singing, not particularly annoyed, but not very happy with her new nickname. He reminded her of a certain happy child back in Grass, but she pushed the memory from her mind. As soon as they stepped foot in the kitchen, she was alone, Tobi having disappeared into thin air. The sudden silence was jarring on her senses. '_I need to learn that technique!'_

Fixing up some plain miso soup from the ingredients she found, she finally satisfied her knawing hunger. Food and chakra pills could keep her going, but there was nothing like actual sustenance and sleep.

Sakami has never been in such a helpless situation before. She had always naturally been more powerful than her peers, without putting much effort in. She wasn't a genius, but she excelled without trying. Which might explain why the stupid Kusakage thought she'd be a good teacher, but he was far from the truth. She had known everything _naturally_, so she had no idea where to start teaching brats who hadn't the slightest clue.

She hated the village. She wanted to defect for a long time, but definitely didn't imagine it like this. She wanted to be free, but ended right back up in a cage. Sakami was always being put in cages.

From a young age, her clan, the Sato clan, figured she was a special talent. Their kekkei genkai was very minor, but it had manifested particularly strong in Sakami. The nature of their ability allowed them to excel in almost every area you can imagine.

The pain tolerance for a Sato was abnormally high. Their sense of touch and pain tolerance weakened even more with age, until a Sato could break a bone without even realizing it. It had happened to her great uncle, he had broken his collarbone and didn't notice until it was already septic. He died. In fact, most of her clan died to to carelessness, so there was only the main family left. Every Sato was taught and trained from a young age how to asses their physical condition based on movement and chakra alone, not on pain. Particularly during fights. They were a dangerous clan, with a lot of unstable members. Which explains their more barbaric practices.

She was a quiet and timid child, barely even speaking until her teen years. When she first started training, at _five _years old, it included torture techniques, designed to create the most amount of pain possible with the least amount of damage. After quiet little Sakami hadn't batted an eye, they wanted to see how far they could really push her. She was often tortured, slowly escalating until she was chained, beaten, raped, and starved by her family. She had every bone in her body broken at one point in time, and that was _before _she discovered Jashin and was able to grant herself regenerative powers. Everyone competed to see who could make her crack, but, she was already broken. She just disassociated, it wasn't really _her_ that happened to. She was honestly surprised she turned out as normal as she was, but she figured slaughtering her family got most of the anger out of her system.

She hadn't done it herself, honestly. She had come across a young man when she was 14 in a bamboo forest. She had just gotten her chunin promotion, and was sent on her first solo mission. That day had to be the best day in her entire life, only made better by her discovery.

The young man was a Jashin worshipper. She had found him on a side road, surrounded by a caravan of bodies. Carved in his chest was a triangle surrounded by a circle. His wild brown eyes had spotted her movement through the tall bamboo trees, and she tried to hide herself, trying to look as unthreatening as possible. He had rushed her without warning, stabbing her with a spear. She was quick enough to land a kunai to his face without hesitation, but something odd happened.

After she reclaimed her kunai, the hole where his eye used to be was closing as she watched, along with the carving on his breast. She tore the spear from her side, only flinching at the amount of blood she could see running down her side. If she didn't get that wrapped soon, she was going to bleed out. Ignoring the body beside her, she set to picking dead skin and such from her wound absent-mindedly before wrapping it. The brown eyed man had woken, watching her, before speaking. "That was a good shot, plum-chan. While I was out of it, my god spoke to me. He said, as soon as he saw you, he knew you would be useful to him. Would you please join my religion? He was rather insistent."

Sakami looked apathetically at the man below her. Father would laugh at her if she suddenly became religious. She always found religion to be pointless, and this guy seemed fucking crazy. Why would she listen to him? Noticing her unimpressed stare, he smirked. "My god is real. Wanna know how I know, kid?"

She ignored him, deciding he wasn't really a danger to her anymore. She went to continue her mission, but a hand around her ankle stopped her. "Hey! Kid! Don't fucking ignore me. Jashin-sama said he wants you! Don't you want immortality?! Regeneration abilities? That wasn't a jutsu!"

She paused mid-step, looking down at the skinny young man. He smirk grew into a smile. "That always gets 'em. All you have to do, is pray to Jashin-sama, and kill a few hundred or thousand people. And then you're immortal! You'll heal like I am, you'll age slower, and if Jashin-sama really likes you, he'll send you someone to teach you techiniques specific to our religion."

Tired silver eyes roamed over his now unharmed body, only covered in leftover blood. "I will join your religion... if you do me a favor."

Apparently, Jashin-sama really wanted her in his fold, because the energetic man agreed immediately. And that's how she got her clan slaughtered, and became a jashinist. It didn't take her long before she started hearing Jashin with her own ears when she prayed. Logically, she knew he was no god. He was probably more of a demon, if anything. But, he granted her unreal power, so Sakami still worshipped her 'god'. And maybe now that she had met another jashinist, she would learn the techniques that the brown-haired man had once told her about. He had disappeared after their deal and teaching her the prayer, and she has never seen him again, although she assumes he's still out there somewhere.

Cleaning her dishes, she retraced her steps all the way back to her room. It was time for her to pray.

She grabbed her kusarigama and an extra pair of clothes and walked in the direction Itachi had said the bathrooms were. Arriving, she saw there were two communal showers, one male and one female. Shrugging her shoulders, she entered and undressed. According to Denka there weren't any girls, so she shouldn't have any issues.

She settled in front of one of the shower heads on her hands and knees. "Almighty Jashin-sama,"

While exhaling, one curved blade lodged itself in her right knee. "I see others inflicting pain they do not understand."

Her other blade landed in her liver, spilling copious amounts of blood down her pale naked body and running down the drain. She didn't even make a sound. "Bring them into your arms and show them the errors of their ways,"

She removed the kusarigama from her thigh, only to plunge it into her left shoulder. The chain drug against the ground, clattering and twisting around itself like mating snakes. "Lord Jashin, gouge my eyes so I may feel the pain of the blind. Carve my ears, so I may feel the pain of the deaf. Crush my brain, so I may know the pain of the diseased. Tear out my heart, so I may know the pain of the broken-hearted. Drown me in acid, so I may know a worse pain than being drowned."

Her liver was spared from its torture as she removed her blade, only to stab it into her heart. This actually caused her a slight pain, the muscle contracting and struggling to pump blood. "In the name of Lord Jashin, save me and let me hear your blessings."

Lowering her head, she let her plum hair cover her eyes and most of her face. She drew a triangle with a circle surrounding it in the blood that pooled around her, and waited for an answer, meditating. It didn't take long.

**'Sakami Sato. You have recently met one of my most faithful, Hidan. Listen to what he has to teach you. The pair of you will bring great success to my name. I bless you." **

As Jashin-samas' voice left her mind, a shiver followed, and she felt drained. It always felt like he took some of her energy with him. She removed her weapons and threw them to the side, turning on the shower head to rinse the puddles of blood down the drain. She missed some spots, but it wasn't like she gave a fuck.

She ran her hands over all of her scars as she cleaned the red from her flesh, the ones that marred her before she gained immortality. She tried to imagine how the pain would feel, if she were any normal person. If she wasn't a Sato.

After she was healed and no longer bleeding, she turned off the water and got dressed in a plain pair of black pants and shirt she had found in her closet. She walked back to her room with wet hair, collapsing on her bed and passing out without bothering to pull the plain white linen over herself.

It had been a very, very long day.

_Extra_

Denka was _elated_ when he saw the new girl head into the women's bath. He had been waiting for this day, so patiently waiting. It had been months since he has seen a woman.

So, he headed into the storage closet on the other side of the showers, using the new stealth moves Pein had been teaching him. He knew Densa doesn't approve of his passion, but it's not like he was here to stop him.

He moved the tile to the side, peeking through the hole he had prepared for exactly this occasion. She was still undressing, just his luck!

She had a generous bust, and wide hips that revealed a firm, round ass when she slipped off her skirt. He was already drooling. Her scars only made her more attractive, it made her seem _dangerous_.

He had stars in his eyes when he noticed the tattoo framing her left breast, but he couldn't make out the design from his angle. He was so mesmerized.

The glint of her weapon distracted him for just a moment, he hadn't even noticed she had it with her. Did she notice he was there!?

His waistband was way too tight at the moment. He wouldn't be able to hide it if he was caught. He was completely unprepared when the crazy bitch _stabbed _herself, chanting some weird prayer. The blood drained from his nether regions, and he almost felt like throwing up. Of course he forgot she was Hidans' apprentice. Of course she would be as crazy as him.

Denka slowly covered his peep hole and made his way back to his room in a daze, scarred at the scene he just witnessed. Maybe he shouldn't peek in the women's showers anymore.


End file.
